


Dream a Little Dream of Me

by EllieL



Series: The Way We Get By [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Cold, Dreams, F/M, Hoth (Star Wars), Humor, Pre-ESB, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 21:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21186593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieL/pseuds/EllieL
Summary: "I had a dream about you." She looked him dead in the eye as she said it, and he nearly choked on the oatmeal.Written for Han Leia Appreciation Week 2019.





	Dream a Little Dream of Me

**Author's Note:**

> This works as a bit of a prequel to a scene in ["The Way We Get By"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20774234) but it is in no way necessary to read both together, or this one first. They both stand perfectly well on their own.

In the mess, there wasn’t a lot of room. Not a lot of decent food, either, but he at least wanted to sit down while he ate it. Scanning the empty seats, he spotted a couple of them--a buffer zone around Princess Leia. Whether of her own making or others avoiding her, he didn’t know and didn’t care. They were seats, she was pretty when she was mad at him, and he wanted to eat his breakfast. He breached the buffer zone of empty chairs and pulled out the seat right across from her.

She glared at him wordlessly as he dropped his tray to the table with a clatter, then flopped down into the seat itself.

“Morning, sunshine.” He smirked, then picked up a spoon and prodded the congealed bowl of gruel in front of him. The serving droid had said it was berry oatmeal, but it looked more like purple sludge.

“Are you going to eat that or play with it?”

He scooped up a large spoonful and put it in his mouth, making a show of enjoying it. It actually tasted significantly better than it looked, though he questioned whether it tasted like any  _ berry _ he’d ever eaten. At least it was hot.

“What’s got you in a mood this morning? They sending you somewhere even colder?”

She may have smirked a bit herself, then shook her head. “No. It’s your fault.”

“You haven’t seen me in two days!” He ate another spoonful of the rapidly cooling breakfast. It would only be good while it was warm, which wouldn’t be for very long.

“I had a dream about you.” She looked him dead in the eye as she said it, and he nearly choked on the oatmeal.

“Ye--wha--yeah?” He sat back, away from the choking hazards of breakfast foods. “How’s that a bad thing?” This he had to hear-- _ she was dreaming about him?! _

“You were wandering around in just your bloodstripes, talking about how Corellians are three degrees warmer than ‘normal’ humans. How you were just so warm and toasty you didn’t need all your winter layers here. Or even your shirt.” She glared at him, as if he’d actually paraded through the command center and done this.

“That doesn’t sound like a bad dream to me.” He waggled his eyebrows at her, which only caused her to glare harder at him.

“First of all, it’s scientifically untrue. Corellians are  _ not _ three degrees warmer than other humans.”

He helped himself to another bite of breakfast to keep from rolling his eyes. Then he frowned, as it had cooled more than he’d expected, changing the consistency into something gummy.

“That’s what’s got you all riled up?”

“It was more the shirtless gloating.”

Pushing the tray away, he frowned again, at her this time. “But I didn’t even do it!”

“Why don’t you ever seem cold here? Everyone else is freezing.”

“Chewie and me are both from warm planets. I keep the Falcon warmer than the rest of this iceball.”

“You’re hiding in there, staying warm.”

It wasn’t untrue; he shrugged. “Would it be easier for you if I did wander around shirtless? I can do some work inside on the Falcon that way later today if you wanna swing by.”

She let out a huff of frustration, then abruptly got up from the table and stalked out of the mess.

He swirled his spoon through the congealing purple goo in his bowl, and smiled as he watched her go. Maybe he’d do a little work on the power supply later, just in case.

*


End file.
